The Beginning
CH.1 huge explosion can be heard, smoke raise high up into the clouds a different world as the explosion had happen. Violah:*She was bandaged, not being able to sleep for the safety of others as she was drinking tea. But in a split secound. She was drinking tea in her home, to well- fallen to the ground of a cold floor.*... *She gently sat her ten year old appearances body as she starts to take off the bandages.*? *she seem confuse, glancing around to the unfamiliar screen around her.* Elios:*lying on the ground crawling all bloody* hehe go to hell *parts of the ruble fell on him knocking him out* Violah:*Her huge ears perked to the sounds of a voice and the sound of ruble before finding the male bear*? *she brushed the ruble and dust off of his wounds and very body before looking at the bandages she had taken off and started to wrap the wounds. Once she ran out of bandages, she was tearing the bottom of her dress to wrap the rest of his wounds*... *Glancing around for a fresh water source before looking down to him.* Elios:...*slowly opens his eyes*what...*looks at Violah* Who are you? Violah:*Her big ears twitched to his voice as she looks to him. Her mouth was a little open, but no words... No sound was made, soft breathing was the only thing. Violah closed her eyes as if trying to think before something seem to affect Elios' mind. A voice 'My name is Violah, I'm mute... Born with such silences.... This is the only way I can speak to you.' * Elios:O....do you know me? Violah:*she easily shook her head no. The voice then reappear into his head 'This... whole area is abnormal to me... I don't know where I am. I just... Suddenly appear, I guess you can say... I was just enjoying my cup of tea, blind-folded for the safety of others and ended up finding myself on the floor the next secound...' * Elios: Blind Folded? Why? Violah:*She pointed to her strange eyes. 'I have the eyes of a Medusa, they only turn people to turn when they glow... The last time I was ever told by my own living kind; My eyes weren't stable...' * Elios: I'm sorry...*looking sad, staring at Violah*I didn't say thank to the person who saved me. What's your name? Violah: 'It is Violah, or Viola..., Elios: Violah...that's a nice name.*smiles a little* Thank you Violah for taking care of me my name is.... Violah:*seem confuse, before pointing to his arm with strange wordsher. She seem to have notice the strange wording on there.* ? Elios:*looks at the tattoo his right arm*...E-L-I-O-S..Elios so that's my name. Violah: 'I guess so....' *she glance around for a bandage before spotting one that had lived through everything. She goes and pick it up, dusting it off before she started to bandage it around her head to hide her eyes* Elios:You've done much for me *sits up and tries to stand*I don't want to be a burden Violah: 'Your not a burden. All I did was bandage your wounds up from bleeding. We need to get them wash...' *she seem to glance his way with the bandages over her eyes.* Elios: You have no idea where we are and I'll just slow you down...*looks away* I don't know whats going to happen and i can change the bandage on my own. Violah: 'How can you slow me down when you are one with words? I would scare people away trying to ask for help, and not only that; My eyes aren't the most helpful thing... I could have turn you to stone if I wasn't careful...' *she frown* 'Beside, how would I know my way through anyway? I be more of a slow down myself...' Elios: We will help each other.*walks slowly towards Violah* We'll make it and learn more, who know we may bump into someone who can help. Violah:*she nodded.* 'Then you will be my voice for now... My speaker has... Long since pass.' Elios:*smiles* It's the lest I can do *looks around* There should be something to eat around here? Violah: 'Maybe...' Elios:*walks around and looks up at a tree*Why do they have to be so high -_- Violah: *she frowns* 'I wish I could form wings on you, it may help... But, I can only form wings on myself... It is a power my kind has lost long ago, that... Oddly came back only to me.' Elios: Could you lift me up? I could guild you. Violah:*she had a sweatdrop* 'I'm not... the strongest being in the world. My kind isn't known for... Live carrying when we have wings. Beside, how is the weather out there, if it is sunny I can't form my wings...' Elios: Partly cloudy, It might rain. Violah: 'good.' *she took the bandages off, putting them in Elios' hands before closing her eyes.* 'I'll see what is near by.' *suddenly Crystal looking wings formed from her back without destorying the dress or causing pain. The crystal-looking wings looked like different patterns, and it was noticeable they were ice as she open the wide and starts flying into the air to gaze over the trees.* Elios:*looks up* Can you see the bananas? Violah: 'I see more than just Bananas, I see conuts, and.... hm.... Is that a peach tree?' *One conut fallen in front of Elios and the bananas were gently set down in front of him before she flew more into the trees.* 'Those are some rare peaches....' Elios:*Pick up the conut* so this is an conut?*tries to bite into it* Violah: 'You don't want to bite it right now. Conut has milk inside of it. We need to cut it.' *she was carrying strange circle fruit, they were a light yellow.* 'These sun preachs are rare to find.' Elios: Sun peaches? Can you bite those? Violah: 'Peaches can be eaten, sun peaches are just a type of peach, normally their extremely rare to fine. Here, have one.' *hands a sun peach to Elios* ' Sun peaches are consider to be sweeter than normal peaches.' Elios:*takes the sun peach and takes a bite*!!! This is the best thing I've ever tasted. Violah:*she sits on a tree branch that was low, her ice wings gone as she takes a bite in a sun peach.* 'Glad to here.' she gives a smiles* Elios:*Takes another bite* How come you know so much? Violah: 'Well, these foods are common among my kind, not the sun peaches. But bananas and stuff. Sun peaches were rare, but they appear around the summer... I only know so much because I lived in a village before it...' *she stopped, frowning as she glance at the ground.* 'Before it was taken away from me...' Elios:...I don't know whats to say. Violah: 'It's fine, you don't need to. It is the past, I have move on.' *she toke another bite of the sun peach.* Elios:*aquird silence, taks another bite of the sun peach* We should find a place to take shelter. Violah: 'There seem to have been a village north from us. Not too far. I need to be bilnd-folded through, don't know what will happen...' Elios:*finishes the sun Peach* I'll take us there *hands over the bandages to Violah* Violah: *finishes the sun peach as well, wrapping the other foods in a bag before putting the bandages on.* 'then lead.' Elios:*grabs Violah's hand* Lets go ^_^ *Walks North* Violah:*she nodded, following Elios while holding his hand.* Ch2 until they reach the small village Elios: We're here Violah: *her ears perked, listening.* 'few people are here, there is an abandon house we can use to protect us from the rain.' Elios:*looks up* It looks like it going to rain any minute now *gently hold Violah's hand* Lets check out that abandon house. Violah:*she nodded, pointing to a house that looked perfectly fine.* 'That's the house.' Elios:*walks towards the abandon house* Wow its in great shape, i wonder why it was abandon? Violah: 'I think it is because the parents die in a war and the child needed to be move out into safer care.' Elios:....war are horrible.*looks down feeling a little depressed* Violah: 'Yes, but civil war between the same kind is worse...' Elios:to rain Lets go inside Violah:*she nodded, going inside the house.* Elios:*sits down and looks at his hand and quietly said to himself* Why can't I remember? Violah:*looks to him, the bandages slightly falling off as she seem confuse*? Elios: Sorry just thinking Violah:*she nodded, sitting down and fixing the bandages.* Elios: Do you like the rain? Category:Role Play Category:Sonic Fan Character